


Deconstruct

by sarensen



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Norse Myths & Legends, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/sarensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ragnarok (modern setting) AU. Reborn after the end of the world, Loki forsakes Asgard for a life on Midgard with Thor. He remembers the cycles of Ragnarok; it’s a heavy burden to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstruct

He wears a jade T-shirt one size too big and torn at the hem. His hair whispers at the base of his neck, shorter now than before.

A road of grey-white reaches up from his cigarette to the umber clouds. Elbows leaned on the railing, he slumps on it, exhausted with the path of his life. 

This Loki is not the same as before. He's just a splinter. A crack. And spilling out into the ether are his thousand thousand lives. They drip out, life-blood, the milk of the universe.

The sliding doors gravel open, curtains whipping out onto the balcony. Large hands frame his hips, rest heavy over his pockets. The buttons of Thor’s shirt press into his spine. He smells warm, like plucked wheat and everything summer. Suffocating. Loki pushes back, trying to melt into him, to disappear. Become another bruise on his chest. 

"It's cold," Thor says. Loki notices the ache of his hands on the ice of the balustrade.   
"Come inside." The sound spills down his vertebrae. 

Thor doesn’t know, doesn‘t remember. (Soon, they will self-destruct again). 

The sound of a car horn billows up from below; someone selling tomorrow's paper. Loki drops the cigarette stub, watches it flip and scurry and spiral in the wind, down, down. Over the traffic, over the ringing in his ears he hears echoes of distant screaming, distant violence.

The infinite division of choice pulls him toward the railing and over it, down, down; or back into warmth, into safety, into home.

Wind whips tendrils of wheat-blonde against Loki's cheek as he turns around in the cage of Thor‘s arms. He remembers standing like this at the end of everything, when it rained shades of vermillion and Loki was the cause. (He watched his children die).

A raven caws, distant and fading.

They go inside and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Insomniac writing. IDEK.


End file.
